


Untouchable

by Pikachunicorn



Series: Prince/Princess AU [1]
Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, FIRST PROPER AU OMG, M/M, Multi, Princes & Princesses, i mean seriously, so cliche, this is so lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Joshua is untouchable, in the way that, as the next in line to the throne, he has more protection than almost anyone else in the kingdom. He has just about everything he could ever need. He's safe, secure, powerful, rich and insanely beautiful. He can do anything and have anything... Almost.</p><p>Kevin Ford has been painting the walls of the palace for as long as he can remember. He is also untouchable - but for a far more literal reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YAY CLICHES
> 
> Okay, but seriously, this is super fun to write!
> 
> Umm... Notes...  
> Ya. Firstly, in this, mutations manifest at birth. Because shit makes more sense that way shh. And *crucial point to remember for later* mutations don't affect those in the genetic direct family. Josh can't heal his family, telepaths can't read their parents, etc.  
> Prof X is king because lol i said so  
> Jean Grey is princess because yes and she's probably already married to Scott or some shit idk, it doesn't really matter because...  
> Joshy is the oldest son and therefore pretty prince next in line to throne
> 
> oh yeah, and there's no way i'm gonna try to use appropriate-for-the-time language.
> 
> I THINK that's all you need to know... Enjoy. Don't cringey too much.

Untouchable means different things to different people. Kevin notes this now as he watches Prince Joshua adjusts a crown of silver and blue atop blonde hair, attempting to make sure it sits just so. _He's_ untouchable. Kevin can tell he knows it, too. Everything is so easy for the Prince of Xavier, literally _bought_ into royalty from a poor family by King Charles, for his unusual mutation and dazzling gold skin tone that accompanies it. Of course, no one knows that outside of the King's closest council... Not even the Prince himself. And, though not of royal blood, Prince Joshua is just as untouchable as his genuinely-royal-blood elder sister, Princess Jean.

"Hey!" Joshua exclaims suddenly, flicking his hand out towards Kevin, whilst keeping his eyes fixated on his reflection. "You... Ummm... Servant kid!"

Kevin wants to correct him. He's not a servant - he's the royal muralist, inherited the job from his father (who had been one of the king's personal friends before his untimely death), and the dumbass Prince would know that if he took a second out of his self-obsession to take a glance behind him and see the huge ass painting slowly coming together on the wall of his chambers.

But still, he can't speak up against a Prince. That's shameful.

"Yes, sir?" He replies politely, standing up straight and hiding his paintbrush behind his back.

"My jacket." Joshua flicks his wrist in a flippant gesture.

Kevin brings his hands out in front of him and looks down at them. _No gloves_. He never wears gloves when painting. They make his fingers slip on the brush and ruin his precision. But he usually keeps them in his belt... Not today. _No_ , today just _had_ to be the day he forgot to pick them up. He swallows hard. He can't risk destroying priceless clothing with his mutation...

"But sir, I-"

"Did I fucking stutter?" Joshua cuts in harshly, turning back to face Kevin for the first time.

Kevin glances over to Joshua's extravagant, leather jacket on the clothes mannequin across the room. "I really don't think that's a good-"

" _A good idea_?" Joshua releases a heavy laugh, flinging his head back for a moment. "And you're so knowledgeable on _'good ideas'_ , aren't you? That's why you're actually considering disobeying a Prince right now!"

"I'm not- I just don't want to- My mutation-"

"Makes you a disobedient little shit?" Joshua suggests, raising an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

Kevin grits his teeth and turns back to the wall he was working on, returning his focus to the intricate whiplash swirls he is currently spiralling out from the large, golden sun portrayed in the centre.

"A muralist?" Joshua laughs again now, almost moaning in amusement. "That makes you lower than a servant boy, right?"

Kevin wants to disagree. It doesn't. It takes skill to be a muralist. There is very little skill needed to be a scullery worker. Still, he remains quiet.

"Servant boys have the right to address me in many circumstances. You don't. You are never even supposed to look at me directly. You're supposed to go unnoticed." Joshua explains, and Kevin can feel him coming closer behind him. Joshua takes a deep inhale, and lowers his voice. "So, fetch my fucking jacket."

Kevin pauses for a moment, before replying simply. "No."

Joshua releases an almost sympathetic sigh at this, and tuts a little, sarcastically. "Face me."

Obeying, Kevin turns and stares at his feet.

"Eyes up." Joshua commands, Kevin follows - looking up to the golden Prince. "Name?"

"Ford." Kevin forces himself to reply. Joshua takes a step towards him, and Kevin quickly counters it with a step back.

"No. First name, idiot." Joshua huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Ke-" Kevin's voice is weak, and he takes a second to clear his throat to strengthen it. "Kevin... It's Kevin, sir."

"Well, Kevin..." Joshua leans in and, again, Kevin counters. "You need to learn something very, very important. You do as I say. When I say it. If I say jump out that fucking window, you do it, okay?!" In a moment that is far too quick for Kevin to stop it, Joshua smacks him across the face. "Don't you dare deny me again!"

Kevin stares at Joshua's hand - which now hangs, relaxed, by his side - in stunned silence. The Prince touched him. _The idiot should be hurt! Or worse_! Kevin's mutation should've torn its way through Joshua's perfectly royal skin. But it _didn't_.

"You..." Kevin trails off before he's barely begun, still watching the Prince's hand. There's is barely a difference, other than a soft grey hue now taken on the skin that touched Kevin's own. It can't hurt though, because the Prince hasn't even noticed.

"Excuse me?" Joshua draws back in surprise and disgust. Kevin was supposed to apologize, plead for forgiveness, and then scuttle from the room silently. Not stand there stuttering and looking entirely dumbfounded. _Is it really that much of a shock that Joshua slapped him? He was entirely in his right! The kid was disobeying a Prince!_

"I- I'm... _Untouchable_... Sir." Kevin breathes, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. This causes Joshua to raise an eyebrow is curiosity and confusion.

"No. You're a muralist." He corrects, pouting a little. "You have no official protection. From my experience, that makes you very, very... Y'know, _touchable_."

"No!" Kevin cuts in harshly now, finally finding his voice. "My mutation means I can't touch anyone without... Without..."

"What?" Joshua simply stares at Kevin in totally confusion, blinking a little in quick succession.

"I destroy anything organic that my skin touches..." Kevin whispers, dropping his head. He is ashamed. Always has been. Always will be.

"Oh yeah?" Joshua smirks and raises an eyebrow, as if taking this as a challenge. "Well, I'm pretty organic. You can ask the whores my father bought me for my birthday."

" _Ew."_ Kevin's lip turns up in disgust, actually forgetting he's talking to the next in line to the throne of this kingdom.

"So, if you could turn around and murder me at any moment, why does my father let you work so close to me?" Joshua pushes, as if he doesn't believe any of this. It's a good question though. Kevin is a risk. He's lucky to have any job, let alone one at the palace.

"Our fathers grew up as close friends. When yours took the throne, he gave mine the position of his personal muralist. When I was nine, they agreed to let me stay and - when my father passed - work here, as long as I... As long as I didn't interact with the Prince or Princess..." Kevin explains quickly, soon realizing what this meant. Now he'd be thrown out. He'd gone against the one rule he'd been set.

"And you very much just interacted." Joshua smirks. It's a smirk that could only be seen on those with power. A sort of _'I can destroy your life and it will literally make no difference to my own'_ kind of smirk.

"Please, sir. I didn't want this." Kevin drops his head in submission, once again.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't run telling tales to my daddy, but you do exactly as I say. You know that rule my father made, the whole - " _no workers in royal chambers after dark, unless commanded there by the king himself"_ \- that doesn't apply to you. You do as I say, even if it puts you in danger. You're mine. _Entirely_. If I want you working later, you will. Understood?"

"Ummm... I..." Kevin is unsure of what to say. If he agrees, and is then caught breaking this rule, he could be exiled, _or worse!_ But if he doesn't agree to it, he'll most definitely be thrown out on the streets. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." Joshua smirks, raising his hand (causing Kevin to pull back out of habit and uncertainty). " _Stay_." Joshua warns, as if scolding a puppy. Kevin winces, but holds his position, allowing Joshua to tap him twice, lightly on his cheek in a patronizing action of approval. "Clever boy."

"Sir... Please... Don't touch me." Kevin pleads, locking his eyes shut and turning his face away. He can't risk it. Maybe they've just been lucky.

"You seriously still think I can't touch you?" Joshua laughs a little through the words. "Let's test it."

"No! Sir! We've done enough testing today! I should go!" Kevin shakes his head and backs towards the door, slipping on one of his paintbrushes and heavily crashing to the floor.

"Awww, sweet Kevin wants to protect his Prince?" Joshua pouts mockingly, squatting down in front of Kevin, who pushes backwards a little on the hard stone floor. "It's a shame you got dealt this mutation, y'know. You're kinda pretty. You would've made a brilliant whore for my cousins, Princess Dannielle and Princess Katherine. Well... Maybe not Katherine... She seems a little too interested in that pretty, blonde maid they brought over from Russia..." Joshua shakes his head of that thought train and returns to the point. "Whatever. _My point is_ , you should touch me. I can heal if you screw up."

"But I don't want you to have to-"

Kevin is cut off when Joshua kisses him. He struggles terribly against the contact. _No. He can't let this happen! No!_ He pushes against Joshua's shoulders, but of course this doesn't work, because it only succeeds in withering away the Prince's shirt. This panics Kevin more, but still Joshua won't stop kissing him. He doesn't even seem to notice anything. Instead, he pushes a hand into Kevin's hair and _oh wow_ , Kevin notes finally that this actually feels _really_ good. _Really, really good!_

And now he's kissing back and pushing into the contact. It's spectacular. He's never kissed anyone before. He never thought he could. But _this_... The Prince is kissing him. Actually _kissing_ him. It's not a dream.

Kevin is forgetting everything right now, as he drapes his arms over Joshua's shoulders and deepens the kiss. He can't be doing this right. He must be so bad at this. He has no idea how to kiss or be kissed. All he knows is that the Prince is really amazing at it. So, due to that and the fact he just can't think straight at all, he just allows Joshua to take control of the contact. He's pushed back a little and holds his hands out behind him to support himself, accidentally pushing one onto his metal paint pallet, smudging colours all over his palm and fingers. He chuckles into the kiss at the cool mixture on his skin, but then Joshua bites his lip and he's back to being totally star struck and excited again.

" _Told you so_." The Prince whispers as he pulls back.

"Huh?" Kevin is still deep in his own head when he touches his paint-covered fingers to his lips to check this is real.

"I told you, you could touch me. You were still worried you'd hurt me. You didn't." Joshua explains, and for the first time, Kevin thinks he actually seems... _Shy? Bashful?_ Kevin isn't sure of the right word, but there is definitely a slight blush in gold cheeks.

Kevin flops back to sit heavily. He needs to. He's pretty sure he's in shock. "Sir, you just-"

" _Josh_." The Prince corrects quickly. "Call me Josh."

"Oh..." Kevin wrinkles his nose in confusion for a second. "Okay. Ummmm... _Josh_... You kissed me."

"I know." Josh stands smoothly, crossing the room to his closet to retrieve a new shirt.

"I could've killed you..." Kevin makes the words almost inaudible.

"But you didn't." Josh corrects, lifting what's left of his shirt over his head and tossing it carelessly into the back of his closet. And no, Kevin really doesn't need that, because now he's staring like a total idiot. "Stand up, Kevin. You're sat in your paint."

"What?" It takes Kevin a moment to snap back to reality (and away from how amazing Josh's abs are), and realize that, _yes_ , he _is_ in fact sat on his pallet. " _Shit_!"

He jumps to his feet quickly, attempting to rub the blur of colour from his pants. This makes the Prince smirk a little because _, fuck, this guy is adorable_. Returning his attention to his current task, Josh removes his crown and tosses it onto his bed carelessly (causing Kevin to stare at him, slack-jawed), before he pulls his fresh shirt on.

"Go home, Kevin. Come back at sunset. I'll make sure the guards are occupied." Joshua's previous seriousness returns and he retrieves his crown, adjusting it in the mirror. He frowns a little at the grey tone that's taken his lips since their kiss. He focuses on it, narrowing his eyes, and it soon returns to a perfect gold.

"But- I mean- Shouldn't we-" Kevin still can't quite make his head work. "I mean, we should talk about this, right?"

"No. I have to be somewhere..." Josh sighs. "Isn't that obvious? I don't just wear this crown for no reason."

"Oh... Yeah. Of course." Kevin shakes his head a little to - again - try to focus on reality. "Where is _'somewhere'_?"

Kevin pushes his palm to his forehead at this. _Geez. He is acting like such a dork._

"Haven't you heard?" Josh finally looks back over his shoulder at Kevin and shrugs with a small, extremely forced smile. "Today, my father is introducing me to my future wife."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there is a reason Jean's family is so... weird. I want to keep as Omega-Levels in the royal family as possible. Because reasons. 
> 
> Also, JOSH. FOLEY. INTERACTING. WITH. KIDS. IS. SOMETHING. I'VE. NEVER. CONSIDERED. BEFORE. BUT. IT'S. FUCKING. ADORABLE.

"Joshua."

There's no way Josh hears his name when his father speaks it. He is way too deep inside he own head. _Did he really just do that? Did he seriously just make out with the mural boy?_

 _No_ , he thinks, there's not even a slightest part of him that regrets it... But that doesn't stop it being wrong. Not even the fact it was the most exhilarating thing he's done in a long time stops it being wrong. He's getting _married_. To a _woman_. _Soon_! Which sucks, because he'd very much enjoy more opportunities to stick his tongue down the painter boy's throat.

But seriously, he notes, that guy was different. He talked as if they were level... Well, for some of the time at least. But that's more than anyone else. _Ever_. And, _holy shit_ , he kissed like a god. And Josh would know. Josh practically _is_ a god.

He bites his lip deeply and allows his mind to stray more... To thoughts of getting the untouchable boy out of his clothes and into Josh's own bed... That thought is far too appealing - especially with Josh's vivid imagination... He swallows hard and crosses his legs for a moment, whilst attempting to avert his thoughts. It doesn't work. He's very much still set on getting the cute brunette gasping his name...

"Joshua!" His father's voice finally pulls him from his own head... Though he's unsure whenever that's good or not...

"Sorry, father. I'm just..." Joshua takes a breath and sits up straighter. "Nervous."

"This is a big day. Nerves are understandable." Charles nods carefully and offers a subtle, comforting smile.

He's rarely affectionate in public, and - honestly - Josh understands this. But that makes Josh realize just how significant this smile is, and in turn, how significant today is. And now he really _is_ nervous. This is _big_. He's been ignoring it recently. The closer it's been getting, the more he's been denying it. But now Joshua Xavier is suddenly _really, fucking terrified!_

He's known this was something that was needed since he was young. This is his duty, as Prince. He needs to help bridge the gap between the animalistic mutants of the Animalian colony and his own kingdom. And, besides, he needs an heir. But he's _still_ young. Too young to be married...

"Were you scared? When you met mother?" Josh asks quietly. He misses his mother. She died when he was a small child, but he tries not to think about it...

"Of course." Charles responds immediately, a definitive answer. "However, your mother was the best decision of my life - she provided me with you and your sister."

Josh opens his mouth to reply, but he has no idea what to say. Instead, he just smiles, nods and hopes his father understands how much that means to him.

"If you are anything like Jean, you will be lucky. Do you remember the day she met Scott?" Charles asks softly, subtly eyeing the room to identify that they were in fact among people who wouldn't judge him for showing affection. Josh nods quickly. He was only a child them, but he remembers his sister's fear well. "They were a pair that bonded immediately. And now they're blessed with happiness and four beautiful children."

"Congratulations, by the way." Josh inputs with a forced smile.

"Hmm?" Charles prompts softly for an expansion on this.

"I heard they finally discovered Quentavius's mutation - after two years. That's three telepath grandkids out of a possible four. You must be pretty proud of that, right?" Josh grins widely at the thought. Princess Jean has had four children in the last eight years. Princess Rachel, _telepath_ ; Prince Nathaniel, _telepath_ ; Prince Robert, _not telepath_ ; and Prince Quintavius, _now also a_ _telepath_. Josh would be lying if he said he didn't have a favourite. He knows it's wrong to choose between your nieces and nephews, but he can't help it. In a family full of telepaths, it's nice to have someone else who's not. Little Robert (or _Bobby_ , as Josh likes to call him when Jean isn't around) is four now, and very much not a telepath. He's cryokinetic - can manipulate ice. Josh is amazed by him. There's only so many telepath tricks you can watch before it all gets repetitive. But with Bobby, there's always something new and exciting!

"I'm proud of all of my grandchildren equally, Joshua. Regardless of mutation." Charles smiles genuinely, before placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Similarly with my children."

"Thank you, father." Josh smiles, though he's sure it's obvious he doesn't quite believe his father's words. He's just a healer... _That's nothing compared to telepathy..._

"Sire?" A nervous, young guard speaks up carefully, bowing quickly to the two men.

"Yes." Charles prompts with a smile. _Smiling? Wow. Today is an important day._

"Princess Jean and her family are prepared." The guard informs them with forced professionalism.

"Awesome! Bring them in!" Josh orders happily, to which his father clears his throat and gives him a stern look. Josh laughs awkwardly. "Please?"

The king shakes his head slowly in disapproval. "Guard, please inform my daughter that we are ready for her arrival."

The guard bows once more and exits the room. It's barely minutes before the doors reopen to announce the entry of Princess Jean.

"Uncle Joshy!" The excitable squeal from Bobby as his little legs speed him across the huge room towards them causes Josh to smile a smile bigger than he ever thought possible. He stands and scoops the young boy into his arms. Jean calls after her son in irritation, ordering him to behave, as the guards and the king look on in disapproval.

"Heya, trouble." Josh taps Bobby's nose lightly. "How's my favourite little ice boy?"

"Bad!" Bobby pouts, running a finger up and down Josh's cheek, fascinated - as always - by his golden skin. "I have another silly telepath brother now!"

"Yep. But that just makes me and you even more special, right?" Josh whispers, winking at the child like this was some sort of secret.

"Uh huh!" Bobby loses his pout and giggles now.

"Speaking of special," Josh ruffles the blonde mess on the boy's head. "Still rocking the blonde? Your brother grew out of it by this age."

Bobby smiles proudly at this. Considering they still live in the palace together, they rarely see each other. Josh has been studying and training no end, recently. Until today, he'd only seen Quintavius one non-organized time (they all gather together to celebrate birthdays and Christmas) since his birth, two years ago. The last time he'd seen any of them was four months ago, on his own eighteenth birthday. It sucked. Still, at least he got to see them now...

He props Bobby up on his hip and turns back to where his sister and the rest of the family have finally joined them. "You can tell he's my nephew, right?" He laughs, smiling the cheesiest grin and prompting Bobby to do the same.

"Put him down, you're going to wrinkle his shirt." Jean sighs, before leaning in to press a kiss to her brother's cheek, lowering her voice. "Nervous?"

"A little." Josh confesses quietly. Bobby gasps at this.

"Why would you be scared to meet a Princess?! I bet your wife will be the beautifulest!" He giggles as Josh lowers him to the floor.

" _'Most beautiful'_ , kiddo." Josh corrects, avoiding the question. "Princesses like Princes with good grammar, remember."

"Hello, Prince Joshua." The light, feminine voice causes Josh to frown and he looks down to see his only niece blinking up at him.

"Woah..." He drops down to her level. "Somebody's grown up... Please never call me that again, kid - I'm your uncle, it's weird."

"Mother has been teaching me how to honour the family." Rachel replies politely, curtsying for good measure.

This causes Josh to look up to his sister accusingly. " _'Honour the family'_? Jean, she's eight. Isn't it a little early for that?"

"She has a lot to learn. I married when I was fourteen. That's only six years." Jean explains as if that is totally acceptable.

"Yeah, well, when I'm king, that will be the first thing to change..." Josh mumbles in irritation, rolling his eyes. Marrying off girls that young disgusts him. He can only hope his bride is more his own age...

"What was that, Joshua?" His father demands, his disapproval showing through in his tone.

"Oh, _nothing_ , father. Nothing at all." He replies, looking back over his shoulder with a sarcastic smile, before returning his attention to the young girl in front of him. "Anyway, I think Rachel brings enough pride to our family exactly how she is."

"Rachel," Jean begins, commanding her daughter's attention. "Tell Joshua what you said to Nathaniel the other day."

Josh looks to the girl expectantly as she stands up a little straighter.

"Father is teaching Nate-" Rachel is interrupted by a throat clear from her mother. " _Nathaniel_ how to fight! And I said I wanted to try. But mother said no. And Nathaniel said girls are rubbish at fighting. So, I told him that even with my eyes closed, I could most definitely kick his-"

"Thank you, Rachel." Jean cuts in firmly, as Josh pushes back up to stand, laughing. "Now, who does that sound like?"

"What? She could!" Josh agrees, attempting to mask his amusement. Ruffling Rachel's hair, he nods proudly. "Nice one, kid."

"No!" Jean scolds her brother quietly. "Not _'nice one'_! She's a Princess! Princesses don't _'kick buttocks'_! Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Umm... Teaching her to be human?" Josh suggests, really not understanding why this is such a big deal.

"No, you're teaching her to be _a man_!"

"Last time I checked, men _were_ humans."

"Yes, but Princes don't come to our kingdom seeking to marry men!"

Josh is silent for a moment, before he leans in and lowers his voice to a whisper. "No, apparently they come seeking to marry children."

With that, he returns his attention to the Princes at his feet who argue pointlessly over something trivial.

"Hey! What are you two fighting over now?" Josh laughs, the sight of his nephews just being kids cheering him up instantly.

"Robert thinks your wife will be avian, I think lupus." Nathaniel explains simply, shoving his little brother lightly as he does.

"Nate, no pushing your brother." Josh warns (only when he's sure Jean, Scott and his father are occupied in their discussion about Quintavius). He's given all of the Princes nicknames. The names they've been assigned are too fancy for kids. Nate, Bobby and Quentin fit just fine. Obviously, from Rachel's earlier comment, some are sticking...

"And really? Neither of you are thinking feline?"

"Why would you want a feline Princess?" Nate frowns in confusion, before looking up at Josh with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll understand when you're older..."

"Huh?"

"I like cats!" Josh covers quickly. "I just really like cats."

"Oh." Both boys almost sigh happily in unison.

"Anyway, how about we make this a bet?" Josh suggests, lowering his voice more and resting back on his hunches.

"A _bet_?" Bobby questions, wrinkling his nose in confusion. Of course they've never heard of betting - their mom's practically a saint. Josh rolls his eyes at the thought.

"Basically, we agree that if one of you is right, that boy wins something." He leaves out the loosing part. He'll teach them that when they are thirteen and old enough to gamble properly...

"What do we win?" Nate pushes excitably after a loud gasp.

"Well, I guess... I could give you both some spiritual healing lessons. Teach you all about your chakras and why they're important?" Josh suggests, to which Bobby nods enthusiastically. Nate isn't so amused.

"But healing is for losers!" Nate moans with a strong pout and deeply set frown.

"Okay." Josh agrees with a slight shrug. "Well, Natey, your _'loser'_ uncle heard that you like painting. Yeah?"

Nate nods and leans in a little. Taking a quick scan to ensure no one is listening, Josh smirks a little.

"You know all the cool paintings on the walls of the palace?" He whispers.

"Uh huh." Nate nods, obviously intrigued.

"Well, if you win, I'll get the boy that paints those to give you a lesson. Sound cool?" Josh offers, kind of excited for that himself.

"Wow, Uncle Joshua! That would be so fun!" Nate exclaims happily.

"Shhhh..." Josh hushes, quickly checking on the distracted adults again. "You can't tell your mother, father or grandfather, okay?"

"Okay." Nate whispers loudly, leading to Josh patting his head jokingly.

"What are you boys whispering about?" Jean asks, disapproving suspicion coming through in her tone.

" _Fighting_." Josh and Nate reply in unison. Josh winks at his nephew subtlety before standing.

"Yes, well, Joshua needs to straighten his crown and learn to look pretty, because his new wife is due any moment!" Jean attempts to mask her excitement as she adjusts the silver crown nestled in Josh's perfect, blonde hair. She smiles. The sharp words they previously exchanged are forgotten now. She drops her voice to a whisper again. "I'm so proud of you, baby brother."

"Thanks, Jeannie." Josh blushes, kissing his sister's cheek.

"Anyway, I need to get the kids to calm down after you've got them all worked up." She huffs, pushing her hands onto her hips. "There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near Quintavius when he's their age. He's already a little terror. He doesn't need your help."

"What are you talking about, sis?" Josh chuckles, watching his brother-in-law chase the toddler across the room. This kid was growing up way too fast. "I'm a brilliant influence."

"Hmmm. Somehow, I find that hard to believe." Jean sighs, though her smile is firm and compassionate. She tucks a few wavering strands of blonde hair neatly back into his fringe. "Now, sit back down and work on making yourself look like husband material."

"Good luck there." Josh rolls his eyes, amused, and retakes his sit in the throne besides his father's. It's all too much for him, really. He's grown up with all of this shit, but it's totally unnecessary. The ninety seven percent silver crown inset with perfect sapphires to set off the blue in his eyes. The ornate, carved throne with extravagant painted patterns spiralling up from the feet.

He wonders for a moment if the mural boy he'd been making out with earlier had painted it... And now his mind is straying again... _Fuck_. He didn't want to think about this. He's a mess over this guy, and now he's reminded of that. He feels blood under his skin rushing to a certain area at the thought of their previous kiss. _Nope_. _No way._ This isn't happening. No way. But, _fuck_ , that guy was so hot... _His hair, his eyes, his mutation, the way he moved so-_

Josh's thoughts are cut off when a tall avian man enters the hall. Josh has never visited the Animalian colony, but he had heard of their leader - they call him _the Angel_. Though this guy is the king, it certainly doesn't mean Josh's princess with be avian. None of the royals in their colony are related. There, royalty is earned through strength and hard work, not blood. It's impressive really.

The Angel guy greets them swiftly and begins to talk with Josh's father about acting quickly or something. Josh isn't listening. He's still in his own head, right up until the Angel begins his introduction.

"...the Animalian Princess Rahne."

Josh can hear nothing but his own heartbeat as the doors seem to open in slow motion for the reveal.

He's stressing, his mind tearing itself apart, and totally freaking out, until he notices that he can actually see her. And _thank fuck, she's hot!_

He wants to cry! This is _brilliant_! He has a _hot_ wife! Or, at least, will do, soon.

She walks smoothly up the hall towards him, wearing a long, red, corseted dress that highlights every perfect curve, and matches the colour of cropped, razored hair. She really is totally gorgeous. _Madly_.

He sits up slightly from where he had been slouching in his throne and leans forward a little. He wants to know more.

"King Charles, Prince Joshua." She bows smoothly, Josh's name rolling off her tongue in an accent he hasn't heard before. "I offer myself for marriage, to assist the joining of our kingdoms."

Josh is staring at her. This is the woman he will marry. And have kids with. This is the woman who'll stand beside him at his coronation... And while he rules. He suddenly feels very sick. _This is big._

"Joshua." His father prompts firmly. They've rehearsed this. Josh should've been speaking by now.

"Oh. Umm..." He clears his throat. "We accept your kingdom's offer, and offer myself up for the union in return."

She lifts her head and smiles the tiniest amount. _God, she's cute_. And not too young! She looks around his age, if not a year or so older. _This is good. Yes. Good._

"Girl, we must know, what is your mutation? Will it benefit our kingdom?" His father asks this, as Josh himself is still lost for words and close to throwing up.

"I might need to demonstrate that..." She blushes standing up straight, pushing her shoulders back and her chin up. Slowly, she begins to morph. So, a shapeshifter of some description. Josh awaits more clarity on this. Within moments, the Princess has gone and a small, brown wolf stands where she previously stood. Josh is impressed. He'd love to explore the effects that has of her biology sometime. Meanwhile, he hears a little squeal of excitement from his eldest nephew across the room. _Oh shit_. Now he'll have to talk to the mural boy again... And getting his head back on that topic has distracted him completely from his apparent fiancé.

"Prince Joshua?" She speaks quietly, and Josh now sees that she has returned to human form and is wrapped in a silk sheet (obviously retrieved from one of the guards), her dress having been torn off when she shifted. _Yup. That's it_. He's definitely gonna have no difficulty sleeping with the girl... _Damn_...

"Yes." He replies simply, forcing strength into the word. It's all he can manage really.

"I request your permission to return to my kingdom and prepare myself for our marriage?" She bows her head, clutching the sheet around her tightly.

"Yeah, sure... Umm... Permission granted." Josh shrugs, attempting to force his brain to work.

"As planned," the Angel man speaks up. "She will return in three days for a banquet with the Xavier royal family. Here, the final wedding plans will be agreed, before we see the pair married in three weeks’ time."

 _Three weeks?! Why has no one told him this?!_ He looks to his father for an explanation, but the older man simply retains his focus.

"Of course." The king agrees with a slow nod. The occupants of the room exchange fair-wells, before the Animalian royals leave. The room is suddenly far too quiet, the guards all watching intently. Josh feels their eyes on him. He hates it. He wants it to stop.

"Out!" He yells suddenly, pushing up from his thrown. "Everybody out! Now! I need to speak with my father!"

The guards seem shocked still. He's never given them orders before. They're obviously not used to being told by anyone other than the king.

"Get the fuck out of this room!" He snaps, provoking a shocked gasp of his name from his sister. The guards filter out in an orderly, too-slow manner.

"Uncle Joshy?" Josh cringes at the sudden realization that, _yes_ , the kids _are_ still in the room. He turns to see Bobby running up to him. "Did we make you mad?"

" _Shit_..." He sighs under his breath, before leaning down to pick up the young boy, hugging him tightly. "No, Bobby. It's okay. I was just surprised. That's all."

"You're scary when you're surprised." Bobby's expression becomes inset with a deep frown that makes Josh feel like crap.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Josh whispers, closing his eyes and dropping his forehead to rest on Bobby's head. "I'm really sorry."

"Joshua, you must see that-"

"No, father." Josh cuts in harshly, maintaining his calm position, embracing his nephew. "I can't discuss this right now. I'm going to my chambers. No one will follow me. Understood?"

"Joshua, please-"

"No." Josh forces the harshness from his voice as he lowers Bobby to the ground and gestures for him to return to his mother. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it's Rahne. Because I loved Josh and Rahne's relationship.
> 
> Next chapter is all about Kevin, so yay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this for so long, omg. Save my life.
> 
> Every chapter of this is like an Ellie Goulding song, dang it.

"Prince Joshua is a slut!" Kevin announces proudly, standing up a little straighter. A smug smirk takes his lips as he hums in triumph. Although, it dawns on him that his success is a little dampened by how quietly he said the words. And the fact he's in his room. Alone. With no one to hear them. He frowns a little at that before shaking it off. Well, it was still a success! Josh _is_ a slut. And it felt brilliant to say that aloud... _Even if no one heard him._

Still, it's so true, he notes in this moment. That Joshua Xavier is the biggest slut in the kingdom! And Kevin is sort of irritated at himself for allowing himself to become the Prince's next potential conquest, when he knew this all along.

So often there are maids coming back to the servants' quarters all flustered and simply dying to explain what a _'spectacular lover'_ he is. Kevin rolls his eyes at this thought. They are always so convinced that they mean something to him. They don't. None of them. It's obvious... But now he's like them. He's just another dumb servant kid, really. Hoping and praying for Josh's attention...

But - he supposes - that's one thing he might have up on them - he's never heard of any girl coming back to say the Prince had allowed her to use his name. _Maybe Kevin_ is _special?_

 _No_. He pushes those thoughts aside. He's doing it again. _Hoping_. Being some sort of dorky fanboy. Still... It would be nice to see Josh again. Josh who he can touch. Actually _touch_! Not with gloves, but _skin to skin_! They could talk, maybe. And Kevin could laugh at all the Prince's dumb little habits. Like the way he spends so long check himself in the mirror to make sure his amazing hair is just right... And they could touch. Kevin could push his hands into said amazing hair and not have to worry. They could kiss! Again! _Properly_! And it could be mind-blowing! Again!

Kevin's heart skips at that thought, and the far less innocent one that follows it... The image of the Prince, eyes fluttering closed, lips perfectly swollen, sighing Kevin's name... _Shit_...

Luckily, before he gets too distracted, he's tugged from his thoughts by heavy footsteps outside. He frowns deeply - servants are supposed to be light-footed, go unnoticed. If someone was storming around like this, they could get all the palace workers in trouble. And trouble was something he couldn't afford right now. If anyone went digging and found out about this morning... He shuddered at the thought.

Exiting his room, he leant out into the corridor, looking for the idiot who - for some reason - decided that displeasing the royals would be a good idea. But he is surprised to see the lack of pretentious servant boys. Though, not as surprised as when he is tugged roughly from his room.

"Walk with me." Comes the strong, slightly frightening order, as the hand on his wrist releases its grip.

"Wait!" He gasps, stumbling to a halt before he releases who his assailant is. "Oh. _Sir_... I- I mean- I apologize. I didn't-"

"Shut up and walk." Josh commands. "And what did I say about calling me that?"

"I'm not supposed to call you anything else, my Prince." Kevin replies politely and professionally. He'll use Josh's name when they're alone. But not now. _No way. Not happening_. Not where they could be heard. _Nope_.

"Whatever." Josh snarls, not even turning back to check Kevin is following him. Of course he is. He's a servant, essentially.

"Can I help at all? You seem upset." Kevin offers carefully, not wanting to anger the Prince any more.

"Give me your cloak." Josh commands instantly, taking Kevin by surprise. _His cloak? What?_

"But this covers my skin so I-"

"Cloak. _Now_." Josh snarls, still facing forwards, but pushing his hand out behind him, awaiting delivery of said cloak.

"I- Okay..." Kevin mumbles, shrugging the heavy material from his shoulders and placing it in the Prince's proffered hand.

"Thank you." Josh mumbles, and Kevin almost falls over his own feet. A Prince thanking a servant? It's unheard of...

"Tell the guards you're going to the marketplace for materials. If they ask, I'm an apprentice the king assigned you from the scullery staff or something." Joshua talks smoothly and quickly, flicking the hood of the cloak over his head. He stops abruptly and turns back, his bright, golden eyes truly striking against the blackness and shadows of the cloak. "Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Kevin mumbles, ignoring his curiosity that is just begging to know why Josh is so desperate to escape the palace walls. When Josh continues on, Kevin falls into step beside him, very conscious of his sudden lack of a cloak. It's always just an extra bit of safety over his usual clothes. He feels a real risk without it...

"Halt! By command of the royal guard." Kevin follows the order immediately, more than used to this, and Joshua stumbles to a stop beside him, the cloak entirely covering his golden skin.

"I need to go to the marketplace. The merchant has an order for me coming in from the south today." Kevin replies easily, very much impressing Josh with how good of a liar he is. Still, the muralist's posture is tight and uncomfortable, Josh can sense it in the guy's muscles.

"Oh..." A first guard laughs, standing up a little straighter with a smug smirk, turning to a second guard who leans against the wall beside them. "It's the painter boy!"

"Listen, I don't want any problems, I just-"

"You haven't been to see us for a while, Ford." The second guard pushes up from the wall with a wide grin. "We missed you."

"Whatever. I just need to get out today. Can we just-"

"Who's your friend?" One of the guards leans towards Josh's cloaked figure.

"An apprentice I've been assigned." Kevin steps up between the two men quickly. "Just a mute one of the maids took in."

"Mute, huh? I like that. A painter that keeps his _damn_ _mouth_ _shut_." The first guard snarls, attempting to stare Kevin down.

However, both men draw back when the king's voice pushes into their minds. He only uses telepathic messages when something's wrong so it isn't a surprise that it startles them.

_'Servants, workers, knights! I command your full attention!'_

Josh doesn't understand. He is entirely oblivious to his father's voice in the minds of those around him. All he sees is three men staring blankly whilst they listen to something that he apparently can't hear.

_'The Prince is upset and we cannot locate him. I am now making it your duties to find him, and calm him. Keep your Prince safe, gentlemen.'_

"The Prince!" The first guard exclaims, shifting his focus to his colleague.

"Ford. You're going to town, so search it in case he's escaped the guard staff." The second orders Kevin, now the pinochle of professionalism. Kevin nods, taking Josh's cloak-covered wrist and tugging him past the guards and out of the confides of the palace wall in mere seconds.

"What just happened?" Josh questions from under the cloak when they're far enough away to be certainly out of earshot.

"Your father sent out a telepathic message looking for you." Kevin informs quickly, scanning the area for somewhere hidden.

"He did _what_?" Josh stops suddenly, lifting his head so the first glimpse of his golden face is shown. There's a scowl in his voice.

"Josh! C'mon!" Kevin moans, dropping his head back and rolling his eyes.

"Un- _fucking_ -believable!" Josh hisses to himself, trailing behind Kevin again.

"He only cares about you! You're his son - he has a right to be worried." Kevin argues, waiting for the Prince to catch up, before lowering his voice. "And you're kind of the pride of this kingdom!"

"Exactly!" Josh snaps, throwing his arms in the air, the cloak slipping down to expose his gold skin (though Kevin quickly tugs the boy's hands to his sides again, conscious of the market-goers around him seeing his uniquely royal condition). "No one cares because I'm a human being. They care because I'm some precious object to be preserved and used when necessary."

The rains starts suddenly and heavily and Kevin doesn't know what to say to make this better for the other boy. Instead, he simply heads off across the marketplace, hoping Josh will follow, noting that finding shelter from the rain is a logical solution for now. Heading down one of the narrow streets, he reaches a small, stone bridge between the houses. Turning quickly, he tugs Josh under it.

"I'm so fucking done with hiding!" Josh snarls, tugging the hood of the cloak down. "Why can't I just go out and be _me_?! Argh!"

Kevin probably should respond, but right now, he's staring blatantly at how stunning his Prince is. When the healer pulled his hood away, Kevin was suddenly reminded of his crazy beauty. The way his hair is mussed slightly from the hood. The heave in his shoulders with every angered breath. The look he attempts to hide from his eyes that resembles... _Hurt_? Kevin is suddenly realizing that the Prince is so much more perfect when expressing his imperfections. He's stunned.

"Three weeks, Kevin! That's how long he's given me! _Three fucking weeks_!" Josh is yelling again and it only just tugs Kevin back to reality. He blinks at the golden boy blankly, not understanding. "He's marrying me off in three weeks! I can't do this! I'm not ready!"

"Josh..." Kevin stares at him, unsure of what to say. He agrees. _That's not right! Josh shouldn't be forced to marry! Especially so soon!_ But inside, the untouchable boy knows he feels that way for selfish reasons, knows this is all because he, himself, wants the Prince. Really, Josh shouldn't be complaining. This is his duty, after all... Kevin settles for this. It's easier than admitting the truth. "You're a Prince... That's what you do, isn't it?"

Josh is silent for a moment, stunned and in total disbelief. "I can't believe I actually thought I could talk to you about this..." The words are deceivingly calm.

"No! Josh, I-"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to live my life?" Josh steps up to Kevin, narrowing his eyes.

"You're royalty... You're rich... You're beautiful... Your life is..." Kevin tails off quietly, blushing.

"What? _Easy_?" Josh prompts, moving closer still. "Is that the word you're looking for?"

Kevin remains silent. Because, _yes_. That was _exactly_ what he was thinking. Josh releases a huff of irritation, biting his lip and shaking his head to demonstrate his annoyance.

"I didn't mean it like that..." Kevin speaks up lowly. "I just meant-"

" _No_!" Joshua yells out suddenly, startling Kevin into a stunned silence. "No! Because you don't understand what it's like to wake up every fucking day with this pressure! You don't get it! No one does! I'm expected to grow up and make these huge acts that effect the whole fucking kingdom one minute, and the next I'm expected to shut up and be a good little child! I look at myself in the mirror every morning and see this stupid asshole who is nothing like who I want to be!"

"I-" Kevin stutters, swallowing the lump in his throat to force the words out. "I didn't realize-"

"No! Of course you didn't! No one ever does! They don't see Josh, they see the Prince!" Josh punches the stone beside them and a haunting crack echoes out into the darkness. He curses loudly, before a gold glow takes his fingers and his hand is righted of its breaks and fractures. "I don't want this..." He moans lowly, calmer now. " _I wish I wasn't a Prince_."

"You shouldn't say that, sir. Ple-"

The firm slap to Kevin's cheek severs his words. "Don't call me that! I'm not your _'sir'_ , Kevin! I don't want that!"

Kevin narrows his eyes and shakes his head at the golden boy in disbelief. Considering he doesn't want that power, he's exerting it pretty well by slapping him. But then, Kevin stumbles across a realization... _If Josh really hates his position_ that _much..._

Kevin's forces his fist into Josh's jaw before he allows himself to over-think it. But the split second it happens, the panic hits him, and he only just manages to bite back a million apologies.

Josh isn't giving some grand speech or terrifying sentence now, though, he's simply snarling. Snarling like any normal guy that had just been punched in the face.

"Fuck you!" He growls, before shoving Kevin back against the stonework and sending a fist into his gut. Kevin is quick to retaliate with a kick to the shins, sending the Prince to the floor.

"This is stupid, Josh." He speaks firmly, despite being thoroughly winded. "You don't wanna be treated like a Prince? Don't act like one. That means; no slapping anyone you disagree with."

Kevin steps around the panting boy on the floor and out into the now much heavier rain. He's soaked within moments.

"I'm sorry." Josh calls from the ground, reluctance in his tone. "I shouldn't- I shouldn't have done that. I deserved that."

"Yeah. You did." Kevin agrees, crossing his arms over his chest, but turning back to Josh.

"Can you teach me not to be royal?" There is a slight teasing tone to Josh's voice as he pushes up to stand. It makes both of them smirk a little, breaking the tension completely.

"That's easy." Kevin states smugly, offering Josh his hand. When the Prince takes it, Kevin tugs him closer and lowers his voice. "The hard part is teaching you not to be an asshole."

"Kevin..." Josh combs his fingers through the other boy's perfect, brunette hair and smiles slightly. "You're so special."

"Oh wow," Kevin gasps mockingly, his arms resting easily around Josh's waist. "Is that Joshua Xavier complimenting someone who's not himself?!"

"Shut up, mural boy." Josh rolls his eyes and releases a short huff of laughter.

"Make me." Kevin dares with a subtle lip bite, stepping the smallest amount closer. The painfully obvious sexual tension hangs in the air for less than a second before they're kissing.

They both begin smirking slightly into the contact, but those expressions soon give way to their passion. Kevin allows himself to be pushed back against the hard stone, moaning with pure, unadulterated pleasure. The noise travels through Josh's every cell to a very specific place, which soon has him moaning in response. He shamelessly grinds his hips against Kevin's, but - of course - the brunette _so_ isn't complaining...

"Come to bed with me tonight... Please..." Josh gasps between kisses, pressing his hands to the stonework either side of Kevin's head, essentially trapping him.

Kevin has been kissed speechless, so simply bites his lips and nods in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOSHUA XAVIER, ZOMG YOU FUCKED UP LITTLE BABY OMG
> 
> *pst* I was gonna imply a level of emotional/verbal level of sexual abuse with the guards and Kevvy, but I couldn't put my baby through that... Maybe later.
> 
> KISSING IN THE RAIN, GUYS! KISSING IN THE RAIN!!
> 
> Also, plz check out this post and tell me which fic to continue/finish next - http://shipping-the-mutants.tumblr.com/post/134186335874/help-pikachunicorns-fics

**Author's Note:**

> pst! kitty is gay for illyana, in case you didn't get that reference


End file.
